7 February
= 2020 = * Justin Bieber and host RuPaul during Promos in Studio 8H in New York City, NY. Justin Bieber Is Surprised RuPaul Looks Different In Person - SNL * Justin Bieber on The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon. Justin Bieber ft. Quavo Intentions * Justin Bieber at MTV Fresh Out. Justin Bieber Reveals the Meaning Behind 'Intentions' w Quavo MTV Justin Bieber & Quavo at MTV Fresh Out Justin Bieber and Quavo MTV Fresh Out.jpg Justin Bieber donating money to Active Minds Justin Bieber donating money 2020.jpg Sway Calloway interviewing Justin Bieber Justin Bieber MTV Fresh Out.jpg|link= Instagram Justin Bieber exclusive gig announcement|'capitalofficial' ".@justinbieber's jetting in to the UK next week to perform an exclusive gig, and @romankemp could be getting you in. ������ #justinbieber Tap the link in the bio for more details!" via Instagram Twitter Justin Bieber sending love to a fan.jpg|link= bizzlshabitual "BREAKING NEWS: Due to excessive amount to bullying, singer justin bieber has officially left the music industry. The sorry singer is now aiming to become a truck driver. "I will be streaming intentions in my truck, and you should do too"- he says" 4:54 PM(Pacific Time (US)) :↳ justinbieber "That’s one sexy truck driver" 10:24 PM bizzlshabitual "He had acne due to Lyme we we're not supposed to bully cause that would effect his mental health but now? Its all on him. Its not something uncontrollable. All he needs to do is go home and shave....... Not that hard" 5:26 PM :↳ justinbieber "How dare you threaten mustacio" 10:27 PM = 2017 = Instagram Justin Bieber with Kenny Hamilton 2017.jpg|'kennyhamilton' via Instagram|link= = 2015 = * Justin Bieber at Big Sean's album release party at House of Blues in Los Angeles, CA. Kanye West Discovers the Next Big Rapper On the Street! Feat. Justin Bieber TMZ Justin Bieber at House of Blues 2015.jpg Justin Bieber at House of Blues.jpg Justin Bieber at Big Sean's album release party.jpg|link= Twitter ryanxpdf "me and jb have a cool plan" 2:42 PM (Pacific Time (US)) Articles * = 2014 = Justin Bieber thumbs up 2014.jpg Justin Bieber taking a picture on Shots February 2014.jpg Justin Bieber with Johnny February 2014.jpg Justin Bieber and John Shahidi February 2014.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "Me and @john http://shots.me/p/aq8kp14x" 5:43 PM (Eastern Time (Canada)) Articles * = 2013 = * Rehearsals at Saturday Night Live. SNL 2013 jewelry.jpg|'kemalandkarla' "Today's bling for @justinbieber rehearsals at SNL @houseoflavandevintage @shayanafshar @meiser88" via Instagram|link= Instagram Horse.jpg|'justinbieber' "This horse loves you" via Instagram Justin and Khalil.jpg|'khalil' via Instagram|link= Articles * = 2011 = * Justin Bieber visits a fan in Thousand Oaks, CA. A Huge Surprise for Justin Bieber's Superfan! = 2010 = * Justin Bieber leaves his Miami Beach hotel in a matt black Ferrari F430 with Sean Kingston. Justin drives a Ferrari F430 Miami 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 Miami 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 Miami, 2010.jpg|link= Justin drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami, 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami, 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives his Ferrari F430 in Miami, 2010.jpg|link= Justin drives a Ferrari F430 Miami, 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami FL, 2010.jpg|link= Justin drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami FL, 2010.jpg|link= Justin drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami 2010.jpg|link= Justin drives a Ferrari F430 in 2010, Miami.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 in 2010, Miami.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami 2010.jpg|link= Justin Bieber drives a Ferrari F430 in Miami.jpg|link= Twitter justinbieber "chillin with my boy @seankingston. GO COLTS" 12:23 PM (Eastern Time (US)) seankingston "SuperBowl Sunday.... GO SAINTS!!!.. Tha N.O Boys Deserve This 1 Im sorry Me And Justin Are Betting So We Shall See :)" 3:11 PM justinbieber "Its almost gametime!!! Super Bowl" 6:01 PM seankingston "SO Im Here Chilling @ Tha Crib Watching Tha Game With Justin If Tha Saints Win He Has To Get Thrown In Tha Pool With His Clothes ON!! ??" 8:31 PM Category:Bieberpedia calendar